


【豆鹤】方舟

by Laysil



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laysil/pseuds/Laysil
Summary: 哪怕雨夜再长，只要他们在一起，就筑起了方舟。
Relationships: 豆原一成/鶴房汐恩
Kudos: 19





	【豆鹤】方舟

“汐恩，你不如和上面申请一下。”这周他们例行的报告会结束，與那城奖向他提议：“毕竟你对接的目标根本不像是什么高危分子。”  
“奖，那你也太不了解他了，他绝对不会申报的。”大泽骏弥从后面探出头，搂着他们的肩加入了谈话，“万一又换了个有反社会人格的恐怖主义者怎么办？”  
“能小点声吗？”鹤房看了一眼走廊上的摄像头，毫不客气地嘘了他们俩一声。  
“但是这也太大材小用了，那个什么豆原一成，是叫这个名字吗，根本不符合高危人群画像嘛。”與那城依然很遗憾似的，但还是配合着压低了音量。  
“哈，你忘了上次吗，他硬是蹲了三年才把那人送进监狱。”大泽搭腔。  
是呀，鹤房附和着：“而且我好久没有体验过学校生活了，不管是不是系统BUG，偶尔也换我休息一下嘛。”  
说着他们到了门口，鹤房拍了拍與那城和大泽的肩，用轻松的语气和他们道了别，下周见啦。

豆原一成正坐在校园里的草坪上看书。  
风吹得也温柔，一颗苹果慢悠悠地滚到他腿边。他抬头，鹤房正站在不远处向他招手，背后是三三两两结伴而行的学生。  
于是豆原顺势躺下了。  
“哎，你干嘛？”果不其然，鹤房笑着走近了，踢了踢他脚尖。  
“我以为你在打保龄球。”豆原透过草皮的间隙看他，有朵小白花和鹤房一样高。  
“那我的技术可真不错。”鹤房成功地被逗乐了，在他旁边坐下来，捞过那颗苹果在手里抛玩着。  
豆原还在看他，问道：“你知道世界上第一个吃苹果的人是谁吗？”  
“中亚人？我不确定，只记得苹果是从那边发源的。”鹤房停下了手上了动作，和他目光相接，“是谁？”  
是夏娃，豆原告诉了他正确答案。  
“如果那样做就能摧毁‘伊甸园’的话，吃苹果也算不上什么令人讨厌的事了。”说完，鹤房盯着苹果，毫不犹豫地咬了一口。

“你今晚来吗？”他们并肩走到豆原租的公寓楼下，那里有一个监控死角，豆原把鹤房压在墙上，用力地吻着。  
“恐怕不行。”鹤房回应着他。他的吻技还是很笨拙，总是会忘了换气。于是他把自己和豆原稍微扯开一点距离，“虽然监视人和被监视人可以建立关系，但是不能交往过密，不然我会被换掉的。而且这周他们已经警告过我了。”  
“那我去找你。”豆原不屈不挠，把脑袋搁在鹤房的肩膀上，用力抱紧了他。  
“就快结束了。”鹤房叹了口气，拍了拍对方的背，并没正面答应。  
嗯，豆原把头埋在恋人颈间，嗅了嗅对方细软的发丝，重复道：“就快结束了。”

木楼梯嘎吱作响，豆原仿佛没听见似的，快步踩着上了楼。  
他顶开阁楼的木板，这里狭小却乱得有迹可循，像是常有人来。  
豆原把窗户打开了一条缝，风卷起窗台上才落的灰，呛得他打了个喷嚏。于是豆原只来得及看见鹤房消失在街的拐角处。

书包里抖出两本书，一本是贴着校图书馆的标签的雪莱全集；另一本分辨不出是哪里的地摊文学。纸页泛黄，书角也卷了边，过于瘦削的女模特在堪堪将要脱落的封面上摆出夸张的表情和姿势。  
豆原一成从床底下拖出一堆电线，简单梳理之后他按下了开关。很快，老式电脑的机箱嗡鸣声响了起来，是散热器在运作。他拧开桌边的收音机，于是这嗡鸣声又被盖住了。  
豆原熟练地将两本书摊开，对着电脑开始敲敲打打。

“欢迎收听FM15.1新闻之声频道……，下面为您播报今日要闻……”  
云压得很低，天边有隐隐的雷声传来。  
“……国务卿……近日表示，由于新一轮太阳风暴的爆发，……一系列瘫痪……研究人员将对……系统进行进一步改造升级，请各位公民予以配合……”

电流引起的杂音滋啦滋啦，收音机的播放效果时好时坏。  
豆原现在没有什么精力修它。毕竟这玩意儿算得上半个古董了，没有人会苛责上了年纪的东西。  
豆原一成更不会，他甚至从来不对别人提出什么过份的要求。

晚餐豆原给自己调了一道沙拉，慢吞吞吃完了。他有些后悔刚刚没让鹤房留下来，这样他们就能一起分享一个雨夜，听鹤房有一搭没一搭地讲以前的事。

雨点噼里啪啦砸在窗户上时，豆原稍微分了一下神。他揉了揉眼睛，把视线从盯了好久的显示器上移开，投向窗外。  
路灯已经亮起来了，街上三三两两的行人步履如常。毕竟每周四降雨是例行公事，总是忘记带伞的才是傻子。  
豆原手腕上的智能腕带滴滴地响着，红色的指示灯闪烁着提示今天运动量不足。  
既然他去找鹤房的想法也被这雨砸碎了，豆原把这该死的玩意儿摘下按了静音，反手往身后一丢。

少顷，豆原听到了一丝和雨声明显不同的声音，闷闷地砸在玻璃上。他扭头一看，鹤房正趴在窗户上对着他张牙舞爪。

“衣服湿了吗？”他把鹤房从外面解救进来，“很危险，下次从正门进来。”  
鹤房汐恩对着他甩了甩头发上的水珠。豆原抓了一条干毛巾递给他，莫名想到自己以前养的小狗，雨天从外面回来时也爱甩人一身水珠。  
鹤房汐恩一边擦着头发一边嘟囔着：“这条街有多少个摄像头你又不是不知道。”  
“但是你还是来了。”豆原点点头。  
“打雷了，我担心你会害怕。”  
阁楼只开了一盏暖黄色的护眼灯，偏光照过来时，鹤房琥珀色的眼眸也和头发一样湿漉漉的，在碎发间闪烁着，分外摄人心魄。

他捡起豆原丢在地上的智能腕带：“这个东西你还是戴着比较好。”  
“哪怕它会收集我的信息，并且上传到云端进行数据分析？”豆原冷笑。  
“最起码你的这个目前还没有录音功能。”鹤房拉过豆原的手帮他扣上，又给了他一个安抚的吻，“别再让他们加深怀疑了。”

“……目前室外温度为19℃，空气湿度为98%，各位听众朋友们，在太阳风暴的影响下，系统的天气调节功能是有可能出意外的，这样的雷雨天气我们不建议出行……”

收音机还在兢兢业业地工作着。刚刚胡闹时它被撞到了地上，于是这破机器的吐字又奇迹般地清晰了起来。

墙上映着两个交叠的影子。 现在鹤房汐恩全身都变得湿漉漉的了，他甚至怀疑屋里也在下雨。  
木床吱呀吱呀地响着，软床垫里的弹簧也一唱一和。  
喘息之间，鹤房的思维运作得十分缓慢。他像是在大海上颠簸，又像是在岩浆里沸腾，而豆原一成是唯一的浮木。他被钉在这方舟上，动弹不得。  
又过了一会儿，鹤房才意识到那不是雨水，是豆原滴在他身上的汗。

闷雷在耳边炸开的时候，鹤房一个激灵夹紧了。  
豆原头皮发麻，嘶了一声。他把鹤房攥着床单的手揉开，和他十指相扣。  
“放松点。”他低声对鹤房说着，缓慢地退出一些，又重新进入：“真的不是汐恩在害怕打雷吗？”  
鹤房脸上一片绯红，分不清是情潮还是羞赧。他别扭了好一会儿，待到豆原重新开始律动的时候，又用手臂把他勾下来索吻。

清理时他们在浴室又做了一次。鹤房撑在冰凉的瓷砖上，豆原从背后进入他。  
花洒流出的热水淋在他们的背上，流过他们相连的地方，烫得鹤房汐恩差点站不住。  
第二次快感来得很快，鹤房忍不住呻吟出声，他快要到了。  
“知道我在想什么吗？”豆原在这时恶劣地堵住他。  
“在…想什么？”鹤房的眼神连聚焦都很困难，蒸汽让他有种窒息的错觉。  
他想要保护豆原，容许豆原在他这里攻城略地，甚至把一切能给的都给了。  
“在想怎么留住你，一直留住。”豆原加快了速度，快感过电般地堆叠，鹤房觉得自己快要死掉了。  
“汐恩，别离开我。”浪头涌来的时候，豆原在他耳边轻声说，随后松开了手，他们一起攀上了高潮。

再次醒来时鹤房觉得雨声变小了，淅淅沥沥的。电台的晚间新闻转成了纯音乐。  
他趴在豆原怀里，而豆原就着床头的灯光翻看那本诗集。  
他们的双腿在毯子下交叠着。肌肤相触的感觉很好，鹤房汐恩有点上瘾。他后知后觉地想，或许豆原一成就是这样让自己逐步陷落的。  
鹤房凑上去，好看清书里的内容。

“……带电粒子挣脱太阳的引力束缚，沿磁感线沉降……”，豆原小声地念给他听。  
“谁给你换的壳儿。”鹤房敲了敲他手里挂羊头卖狗肉的硬封。  
“我自己拿胶水粘的。”豆原笑了，丝毫没有做坏事的自觉，“毕竟我的证件已经不能再借电子科学相关的书了。”  
沉默发酵了一会儿，鹤房换了个话题：“程序写得怎么样了？”  
“还不错，估计再过个三周就能搞定。”豆原答着，不慌不忙地翻了一页。  
那时候太阳风暴将迎来十一年以来的顶峰，他不打算放过这个好机会。系统的防火墙一直在更新，时间拖得越长就对他们越不利。  
“你知道有困难可以跟我说的吧？”鹤房的语气有些不愉快。  
“……我知道。”豆原叹了一口气，合上了书页，“但我同样知道，一旦你被革职调查，就全结束了。”  
“汐恩，无论在哪种意义上，我都不能没有你。”

次日鹤房直接从图书馆抱了一堆书回了自己的公寓，二话不说开始换壳，全神贯注到丝毫没听见岩崎琉斗开门的声音。  
“喂，你在干嘛？”岩崎被他吓了一跳，慌忙过去阻止。  
“在看书。”鹤房拉着脸，继续戕害着无辜的封面，“你要是有空，就也来帮我一下。”  
“你疯了吗？破坏公共财物是要被系统记过的，况且你还是监视人，处罚只会更加严重。”岩崎抢过还完好的书，余光注意到鹤房衣领下露出的可疑红痕，好像哪里不对劲，“你昨晚跟我说去找谁了来着？”  
“还能找谁？当然是一成！”鹤房梗着脖子，“把书还我。”  
“你们做了？”岩崎气血上涌，他突然觉得情况有点失控，“鹤房，我真想给你一拳。”  
他没有等到回话，因为鹤房直接一拳打在了他的脸上，于是他们迅速在地板上扭打了起来。

中途岩崎揪住鹤房的头发，咬牙切齿：“听着，汐恩，你和谁上床我管不了，甚至衷心祝福你们，等豆原解除警报后恢复普通人身份你们在一起完全没问题。但是作为你的朋友，我劝你不要和系统反着来。”  
“我他妈的根本就不在乎！你要是真把我当朋友就别管我。”鹤房反剪住岩崎的手臂，“别挣扎了，搏斗课上你就没赢过我。”  
“不管你？那让我眼睁睁看着你被送进监狱吗！”岩崎吼道。  
“难道我们现在不是活在监狱里吗？！你告诉我，战时系统为什么还要在和平时代继续沿用？”鹤房出离地愤怒了，他半个身子把岩崎压在地板上，“琉斗，告诉我，你追求的是什么，是自由吗？”

客厅电话在这时候突兀地响了，岩崎闭了闭眼：“我警告你了的。”  
“我从不后悔。”鹤房舔了舔撕裂流血的嘴角，接起了电话。

“监视人鹤房汐恩，数据显示刚刚你和另一位监视人岩崎琉斗进行了剧烈运动，据分析打架的可能性大于95%，请问你们是否发生争执斗殴？”电话那头传来人工智能冰冷的询问声。  
“没有。”鹤房否认了，“公寓里刚刚进了一只老鼠，我们费了老大劲儿才把它赶出去。”  
说罢他把听筒凑到了岩崎耳畔：“是吧，琉斗？”  
过了三秒，又好像过了一个世纪，他听见岩崎说：“是的，没什么大事。”  
鹤房松了一口气，他知道自己赌对了。

周一上课的时候鹤房坐到豆原旁边，在桌下塞给他两本书。  
豆原正在做笔记，空出一只手翻了翻，不可思议地看向鹤房：“《现代控制工程》，你从哪里搞来的？”  
鹤房一边注意着写板书的教授，一边低着头借着桌子的掩护啃豆原给他带的早餐，张口就是我有个搞软件开发的朋友。  
豆原收了书，突然注意到鹤房结痂的嘴角，“你嘴怎么了？”  
“噢，没事，撞桌角了。”鹤房伸出手遮了一下，避开了他的视线。  
鹤房皮肤白，哪里稍微蹭红了一点都能看出来。明明颧骨那里还有一点青着，豆原多多少少猜到了一点，没再多问。

鹤房像一只爱探险的猫，对自己新发现的捷径屡试不爽。他最近热衷于翻豆原的阁楼窗户，戏称豆原为豆丽叶，自己是鹤密欧。  
“莎士比亚吗？悲剧的话还是算了。”豆原正在建模，抽空回敬鹤房。他最近显而易见地变得很忙，就差一边睡觉一边写程序了。  
“那我不说了。”鹤房眨眨眼，坐到他旁边，“智能电脑连入信息流安全吗？”  
“嗯？挺安全的。”豆原反应了一下，“我写了一段反追踪代码，跟给你腕带上植入的那个芯片差不多，能撑两个小时左右，这期间完成建模就没问题。”  
显示器右上角的计时程序滴答走着，豆原额头上渗出了一层薄汗，终于赶在最后五分钟得到了他想要的数值。两人终于松了一口气，豆原关了程序，还没来得及拔掉电源就被浴巾蒙了头。鹤房干脆利落地把他推进了浴室：“冲个澡吧，胡茬都冒出来了。”

被豆原扑上来的时候鹤房盘腿坐在床边捧着通讯板看新闻。  
“嘶——你是属狗的吗？床要被压坏了！”不知是哪根弹簧嘎嘣一声，鹤房差点以为是自己的腰断了。  
“等结束后，我们就搬出去住。”豆原蹭着他的脸颊，“为什么要我刮胡子，是不是想让我亲你？”  
太要命了，鹤房答是也不对，答不是也不对。好在豆原根本没想听他的回答，直接吻了下来。

于是豆原身上的水汽传到了鹤房身上。鹤房被情潮蒸得不行，舒服得脚趾都蜷起来了。  
他坐在豆原身上，仰起头看见阁楼狭窄的吊顶，耳边是喘息声，分不清是豆原的还是他的。  
哪怕后来很多个黄昏鹤房单独躺在这张床上，仍然觉得那算得上他们俩颇为疯狂的一夜。

“汐恩，你知道吗，”豆原替他抹去眼角溢出的生理性泪水，“我常常觉得你像个不存在的人，有时候甚至怀疑你是我偶然间写下的一串代码。”  
如果是平时，鹤房听见这样的告白绝对会笑的，但是这次他没有。  
“突然有一天你来了，告诉我你是我的监视人，那天我觉得过去的十七年像在做梦。”  
“只有和你在一起的时候才是真的。”  
“只有像现在这样，我才觉得真正地拥有了你。”

发现事情不对劲是新一周的报告会。那天会议提前了，鹤房按照以往的时间过去碰巧赶上散会。  
大泽拍着他的肩告诉他，这也不是你的错，先好好享受三个月的假期吧。  
别人都往外走，只有他一个人往里冲。與那城和岩崎正在会议桌前讲话。看见他进来，与那城摆出一副正在等他的样子。  
“具体情况琉斗都跟我说了，对豆原一成的危险评级会交给别人。”  
“对他的居住处的搜查最近也会开始。放心吧，汐恩，”与那城奖拍了拍他的肩，“我们会帮你摘掉和豆原的关系的。”

“你都说什么了？”还没到安全区鹤房就揪住了岩崎的衣领。  
“汐恩，冷静，”岩崎又把他往隐蔽的地方带了两步，“我只是告诉他们你对豆原试图破坏系统的事一无所知。”  
“那我是不是还应该感谢你。”鹤房眼睛都红了，岩崎也不好分辨他到底是生气还是真的要哭了。  
“别这样，汐恩，豆原最后来找过我。”岩崎喘着气，做出安抚的手势，他挺担心鹤房在生气脑子不清醒的情况下做出什么蠢事，于是把最后的底牌亮了出来。  
果然，鹤房追问了，“他来找你干什么？”  
“他让我告诉你，苹果熟了，藏在他的阁楼里。”

鹤房偷偷去了几次，一无所获。该死，那群宪兵拿着探测器把金属的东西全都收走了。  
夜幕四合，他坐在阁楼屋顶上，无意识地用脚跟磨着瓦片，脑海里乱糟糟的。  
操。鹤房烦躁得很，忍不住低低地骂了一声，他在豆原监督下戒了很久的烟瘾又犯了。  
本来没抱什么希望的，鹤房下意识伸手往口袋里一摸，指尖突然触到了一个坚硬的东西。  
他用手描摹了一遍那个东西的形状，激动得差点从屋顶上滚下去，他太熟悉豆原随身硬盘的形状了，那上面有一次被鹤房磕出了个小坑。  
他想起来了，他最后一次来豆原的公寓时，穿的就是这件衣服。  
鹤房摸出那枚硬盘，拇指摩挲着凹下去的部分，眼泪啪嗒砸了下来。

『2月6日，雪。  
今天罕见地下雪了，自从温控系统不再运作后，大家终于再次领略到了“四季”这个概念。  
把阁楼又收拾了一遍，在天花板的夹层发现了一封写好了但是没送出的情书。  
什么呀，这个家伙，明明在一起的时候就有够粘人了（笑。』

『2月8日，晴。  
雪化了之后意外地冷，太阳照在人身上也感觉不到一点热量，不知道一成君之前怎么在这个破阁楼里住下去的。  
今天是我们分开的第155天，我以为我会很想他。但是搬来住了就还好，总有他还在的错觉。  
奖队昨天告诉我，系统瓦解后的第二天内阁就重组了，我们的职能或许会有转变，而且一成的危险性将重新进行评估。  
上面似乎发生了一些我们都不知道的事情，那段时间到处都乱成了一锅粥，但是事情在向好的方面发展。』

『2月11日，晴。  
今天他们把豆原的东西送了一部分回来，敏感材料好像是拿不回来了。但是那个破电脑丢了也罢。  
我常常在想，如果那天没急着推一成去洗澡，我们是不是就不用分开那么久，岩崎告诉我不是这样的，有些事情注定会发生。  
我很感激他最后帮我，可以说，如果没有岩崎，事情的进展也不会这么顺利。  
没有机器人警察的监视，社会也逐步恢复了秩序。  
假期远远超出了预期，甚至有点想工作了。』

『2月14日，阴。』

远处响起了隐隐的闷雷声。  
鹤房想了想，又把阴划掉，改成了雨。  
明明是情人节，大街上人却很少。鹤房点了双人份量的餐。他把另一份放进冰箱，打算留到明天再吃。  
于是就出现现在这种状况，他一边啃着鸡肉卷，一边坐在桌前准备写日记。  
房间里只开了一盏米色的护眼灯。鹤房的左手边放着一本雪莱全集，他看了一半，打算睡前再看几首。

雨滴落在窗户上的时候鹤房听到了一丝异样的声音。他扭头一看，豆原正笑着趴在窗户上对他挥手。  
他先是惊诧，后来约摸是也被那笑容感染，跟着笑了起来。  
哪怕雨夜再长，只要他们在一起，就筑起了方舟。


End file.
